LOTM: Decimation S7 P4/Transcript
(The heroes are all seen standing in front of Jordan as they prepare to attack him) Jordan: Well? We fighting or not?! Alex: *sigh* We are. Erin: Sorry about this bro. Jordan: Oh don't worry. I'll be just fine after all this. Ian:.... Alex: Well then, let's do it! Miles: Attack! (The heroes charge toward Jordan) Jordan: Stop. (The heroes then all stop dead in their tracks, unable to move) Jordan: There we go. Erin: Gnn, what?! Alex: I...can't....move! Jordan: That's right. One of my many powers. Erin: J-Jordan! Stop it! Jordan: Hmm no. In fact sister... I want you to dance. Erin: To what? Jordan: You heard me. Alex: Don't listen to him Erin! He's just...messing with you! Jordan: Am I? Erin: *Arm starts moving on her own* What the? *Foot starts tapping* What's going on!? Jordan: There we go. Alex: Jordan no! (Erin cries out as she starts to dance) Erin: Guys help!! Jordan: I've always wanted a personal dancer. Jack: HEY! THAT'S YOUR OWN SISTER YOU BASTARD!! Jordan: Aww are you upset Erin's having all the fun Jack? Why don't you join her? I'd love to see you both prefer the tango. Jack: I swear if you- (Jack's arm then starts moving) Jack: Oh goddammit! Jordan: There we go. (Suddenly Jack moves forward over to Erin. He wraps an arm around her waist, takes one hand as Erin puts her other hand on his shoulder) Jack: What is he doing!? Erin: This isn't what I had in mind for a romantic dance! Jordan: Ha ha! This is great! I can make people do whatever I want! Alex: Jordan stop! This isn't right! Jordan: Alex. Shut up and kiss the ground. Alex: Kiss the gro- (Alex does just that) Alex: AH NO! *kiss* STOP IT! Kyle: THIS IS WORSE THEN WHEN I WAS BRAINWASHED! Jordan: Kyle, don't yell out like that. Kyle: Huh?? Jordan: Smack yourself. Kyle: What? no! Jordan: Yes. Kyle: *Smacks himself* OW!! Emily: KYLE!! Kyle: *Smacks himself again* OW STOP!! Emily: Jordan, stop this right now! Jordan: Hm? Emily: Stop doing this to Kyle right now! Jordan: Hmm.... Jordan: Didn't you hear me?! I said- Jordan: You enjoyed being a maid? Emily: Huh??? Jordan: Then do something for me. Give me your wallet. Emily: Excuse me??? Jordan: I know you've got money on you. Now be a good servant and give it to me! Emily: Hey I am not- *Starts reaching for her wallet* Hey wait a minute stop!! Jordan: That's right. All of it. (Emily pulls out her wallet and starts to take money out of it) Emily: No please! Jordan: Now bring it up here, now. (Emily starts walk over to Jordan as she hands him her money) Jordan: Hmm... 50 bucks huh? Okay that will do. Maybe you might be a good servant after all. Emily: I hate you! Jordan: Don't disrespect me. (Jordan uses his powers and pushes Emily into a wall hard) Emily: GAH!! Jordan: Servants do not disrespect their masters. Kyle: EMILY!! *Smacks himself* OW!! Alex: *Thinking* Dammit, this is getting out of hand! I need to- Jordan: Need to do what Alex? Alex: !! Jordan: You should know that nothing can escape my notice Alex. Alex: *Growls* Jordan: Hmm... Now I know what to do. *Looks at Jessica* Jessica: *Notices* Uh oh.. Jordan: Hey. Come here Jessica. Jessica: Huh?? (Jessica then starts walking toward Jordan) Jessica: Wait what?! Alex: Jordan what are you doing!? Leave Jess alone! (Jessica stops in front of Jordan who grabs her chin) Jordan: Lets see. What kind of secrets do you and my brother have? (Jordan looks into Jessica's mind and sees a few moments of them together and then sees one moment Jessica hates) Jordan:... Alex. You kissed another girl in front of Jessica? Alex: It's not like that Jordan! Jessica: Yeah! It wasn't his fault that it happened! Jordan: That doesn't mean its right. How do you know something like that won't happen again? Jessica: It won't, he- (Jessica then falls silent) Jordan: Oh what's wrong Jess? Alex: J-Jess?? Are you okay? (Jessica eyes start to become yellow) Jessica:.... Alex: Jess??? Jordan: Hmph.... Alex: Jessica answer me! What's wrong?! Jordan: I don't think she wants to answer you Alex. I think your betrayal hurts her. Alex: What?! (Jessica then starts to cry) Alex: Dammit! What are you doing to her Jordan?! Jordan: I didn't do anything Alex. You did this. (Jessica suddenly goes up to Jordan and cries in his chest) Jordan: *Hugs Jessica* Aww the poor thing. You're horrible big bro. Alex: Jessica please! You know it wasn't my fault! Jordan: Go back to kissing the ground Alex. Alex: N-NO!! *Kisses the ground* STOP!! JESS! Jordan: *Pats Jessicas head* Don't worry dear. My horrible big brother won't hurt you anymore. Erin: *Thinking* No... He brainwashed her!! Jordan: But don't worry. I'll take better care of you. Jessica: *sniffs* Y-You will? Jordan: Always. (Jordan smirks before he and Jessica start to kiss) Alex: …………… *Pupils shrink as his eyes open in horror* Erin: *gasp*! (Jordan and Jessica both stop kissing) Jordan: There. Feel better? Jessica: Much. That helps me forget the hurt. Jordan: That's good to hear dear. Alex: *Tears up* No.... Jack: *Growls* Bastaaaard… Jordan: Hang on a minute. (Jordan looks at all the heroes) Jordan: Hmm, you seem to be missing a few of your friends. Alex:.... Jordan: Yang, Shade and Scott. I assume they're outside right? Kyle: Don't you even think about- (The heroes all freeze up as Jordan starts to walk toward the exit) Erin: Jordan wait! Jordan: Stay here. I'll leave you all alone while I take my kills. Category:LOTM: Decimation Category:LOTM: Decimation Season 7 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts